movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorceress' Apprentice
Fantasia 1940 The Sorcerer's Apprentice Walt Disney Cartoon MovieFantasia 1940 The Sorcerer's Apprentice Walt Disney Cartoon Movie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rrm8usaH0sM The Sorceress' Apprentice. (the scene begins) (Serena was doing her magic) (and trying to concentrate) (While Andrina was carrying buckets of water) (to fill a great well from a spring) (She pants) Andrina: Phew. Such a lot of hard work to do. I'm sure this won't mind. (She looks at Serena) Andrina: Hmm... What's she up to, I wonder? (Serena keeps working up her magic) Serena: Hey Presto! Hocus Pocus! Abracadabra! (A magic cloud involved into a bat) Serena: Hmm... I'm sure this bat can turn into something else. (She works more) Serena: Come on. Come on. (It changes into a colorful butterfly) Serena: Now that's more like it. I call it a huge beautiful butterfly. (Andrina pours the water into the cauldron) Andrina: Wow. She does make magic look perfect. Now that's what I call. A butterfly. Serena: Now, Alakazam! Andrina: Whoa! (It disappears, POOF!) Andrina: Wow. (Serena yawns): That should do for today. (becomes tired of her magic, takes off her magic hat, and sets it and her wand on the table) (Even her cape) (that she leaves on her chair) (She leaves) Serena: Remember, Andrina. You are given two buckets, so I'll ask you to fill the great well with water from the spring. (She is gone) Andrina: Hmm... Now filling the Great Well is a lot of work for me. For the spring is up many steps. And it would require a great number of many trips carrying the heavy buckets. So I think I've got an idea. SBS Fantasia - The Sorcerer's Apprentice in 3DSBS Fantasia - The Sorcerer's Apprentice in 3D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxVuWs04BMo Andrina: I'll use Serena's magic hat, wand, and cape to use since I'm interested in Serena's magic that she's been busy with. (So she does) (by trying on Serena's things and using them to make magic) Andrina: I'm Sorceress Andrina. (taps the wand to make magic) Andrina: Okay, Broom. (waves her arms and wand at an old broom, that is standing in the corner) Andrina: Zipity, Hipity, Hop hop! Zina! Zina! Zina-roo-zoom! Come to life! Come to life! (the broom suddenly glows if it's like magic and comes alive all of a sudden) Andrina: Yes. (the broom walks up, and stands in front of Andrina, but ends sprouting two arms, before picking the two buckets up and starting to march) (the broom walks, and stands in front of Andrina, but ends sprouting two arms, before picking them up and starting to march) Andrina: Okay, Follow me. (The broom follows wherever Andrina leads him while carrying the buckets) (They came to the springs) (where the broom dipped both buckets into the spring to fill them both) Andrina: Good. Now to the cauldron. (Then the broom, carrying the two buckets, follows Andrina down the steps and all the way to the great well) (Then he dumps them both into the cauldron) (Now the broom follows Andrina back up the stairs to the spring again to get more water) (Repeating it) Andrina: Now that I know what the broom knows what to do, I think I'll go back by the well to rest, since the broom will do all the great work of filling the well. Serena will be pleased. (Sits in the chair, Yawns) (While Andrina sits in a big chair, the broom continues to do all the way, and goes back and forth to the spring, but continues carrying bucket after bucket filled with water) (Andrina fell asleep) Andrina: Just think, Kitty. I hope we will continue doing film spoof travels like the ones Queen Melissa said. (Then in her dream, She was on a mountain) (with her kitty and doing all sorts of magic with her wand) (Twinkles stars) (lots of them come flying by) (Slam into each other) (with an explosion) (She makes the waves higher) (when they starting rising) (Thunderclaps) (and rain pours down) (She laughs) (with joy) (Dream ends) Andrina: That was a lovely dream, Kitty. I imagined myself as a full sorcerer since interested in Serena's magic. (SPLASH) Andrina: Huh?! What the--? What's happening to us?! (She gasped) Andrina: Wait a minute! I've just had a dream! And what's happening?! (The broom fills the cauldron too much) Andrina: Now I know what's happening! All the time I was asleep with you, Kitty, the broom was carrying the water from the spring to the well, and had overflown it. Now there's water all over the floor. I must stop him. (She runs to stop the broom) (but when she tries to stop him, finds that she can't, because she's forgotten the magic word for STOP!) (She grabbed the bucket) (and tried to hold the broom back) (But) (fell in the well with a splash!) Andrina: (coughs) Broom, Stop! (ends up being splashed) (She pursuit him) (and run upstairs to catch him) (She grabs an ax) (from nearby and runs into the room) (BAM!) (Andrina chops the broom into a thousand pieces again, and again, again, and again) Andrina: Phew. That was a close one. (goes back to the well to clean up the mess and leaves nothing left but many little pieces lying silently on the floor) (But not noticing the pieces became a lot of brooms) (unaware of this while she was away since they each had buckets filled with water and started to march down the steps to the well) Andrina: Huh? Uh oh. (turns around, and sees the brooms, but, on feeling terribly frightened, goes to shut the door in their faces to stop them) (But WHAM!) (Andrina ends up being smacked by the door bumping her with the brooms going by) Andrina: Oh no! What have I done?! (The brooms go right by Andrina with their buckets of water. She does everything she can to stop, but is no match for them bringing more and more water, then ends up being put into the sea like a river. Water swirls round and round and pours all over poor Andrina) (She grabbed a bucket and pours water out the window) (but ends up trying to go fast like a speeding bullet while doing so) (The place floods up more and more) (Andrina keeps trying to throw the water out of the window) (But it was too late) (she ends up being swirled round in a whirlpool) (Andrina gurgles) (and holds her breath) (Came to the surface) Andrina: Help! (Brooms kept working) (and kept marching with more buckets, even though the water had almost reached the ceiling by now) (Andrina swam to the book of spells) Andrina: Aha! Let's see what magic spells there are to stop the brooms. (Tries to find it when the waves go high) Andrina: Hmm... Let's see now. (takes out a set of glasses, puts them on, and reads them) (The current washes her away along with the book) Andrina: I'm about to drown! Which spells are the right ones? (Serena came in and gasps) Serena: Now what have we here? (Serena does her magic) Serena: Alakazam! (BOOM!) (the water disappears and is all gone) (Andrina pants): Phew. Serena: There you are, Andrina. Now what's the idea of using magic that you're interested in without asking for permission first? Andrina: Oh. Oops. Serena: Anything to say for yourself? Andrina: Sorry. Serena: Apology accepted. If you want to use the magic, always ask me first for permission, okay? Andrina: Okay. Serena: That's alright. And if we want to continue film spoof traveling on the ones Queen Melissa said, can I please have my things back? (She gave my magic stuff back) (to Serena) (She leaves) Serena: That's more like it. And thank you. I'd appreciate it. (The scene ends) Andrina: And the spoofs we'll travel are the ones Queen Melissa said. Category:Episodes